We Don't Belong
by randomle26
Summary: After his "friends" attempt at an intervention, Red Arrow (lost and looking for the REAL Roy Harper) never expected to get the best help from an old friend [REDARROW/RAVEN FRIENDSHIP, MENTION OF NIGHTWING/RAVEN]


**AN: Here's a friendship one shot for Roy and Raven with a hint of RobRae. I hope you still enjoy it and ignore my errors.**

**Song: WE DON'T BELONG by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

_We don't belong here__  
__It's the anthem of the underground__  
__So get back up when they push you down__  
__We're singing__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh__  
__We don't belong here, we don't belong_

* * *

He prepared one of his Zip-Line Arrows towards a brown building. According to an _anonymous_ source, there were computers that would help him map the real _Speedy's_ location.

As Roy finally shot his arrow, he began gliding towards the big building. Everything was going as according to plan…

…until he felt some big force push him off balance.

Letting go of his bow, Roy Harper began plummeting towards the concrete floor. Seconds before he hit the pavement, black…magic…stops his fall.

The cushion (for lack of a better word) envelops him into a bubble and flies him back towards his hanging bow.

Instead of giving him the opportunity to grab it, he's forced towards the edge of the building. He knew this type of magic all too well.

He looked straight in the eyes of the person in front of him, "Hi Raven."

The dark sorceress smiles, "Hey Roy."

Bringing him to the building, she drops him gently on the roof. Using her other hand, she telepathically moves the bow to the roof as well.

He sits on the concrete, "What the hell was that for?"

She crosses her arms over her chest (it was slightly weird for him to see her in civilian clothes). She says to him, "You've been busy these past five years."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?" She shrugs, "Nightwing."

Roy smirked knowingly, "I forget how _close_ you and Dick are." Raven rolls her eyes, "This isn't about me, Roy."

"You mean you _didn't_ want to catch up?"

"I wasn't aware that you've become so _desperate_ that you might go as far as _hacking_ into government computers."

Roy stared up at the former Titan, "Oh. So it was you. The _anonymous_ contact." She shrugged, "Guilty."

He sighed, "Doesn't matter. Would the computers help me or not?"

Raven doesn't respond, initially hinting a no. He grimaces, "Then we're done here." Roy turns and is about to walk away…until a black wall appears in front of him.

He turns back around, "Am I never going to leave?" Raven said simply, "Not until I know why you haven't shaved."

Roy sighed, "I'm looking for the original Speedy."

"I knew that, Roy."

Roy scoffed, "Is that the kind of _pillow talk_ between you and Dick?" Raven lightly blushes, "No. Actually I heard it from Green Arrow."

Roy nodded, "Well, don't be another person with another lecture about how I shouldn't be _wasting_ my time."

As Roy turned to walk away, he heard Raven say:

"It's not going to change anything."

He turned to look at her, "Excuse me."

"I feel your guilt, I know that you were the _mole_ for the Light," Raven informed, "But I also know how guilty you're feeling. That's why you're looking for him."

Roy looked at Raven confused, "How does that-"

"You think that the real 'Roy Harper' will come in, take your place, and make up for what you did. It'll clean the Roy Harper name. That's why you're working so hard. Because you feel so guilty towards what you did, even though you weren't doing it by your own will but by your programing."

Roy stared at her, not as surprised as he thought he was. If anyone was going to figure something like that out, it would be Raven.

"Are you saying you think I should give up?"

She shakes her head, "No. I do agree that there's a possibility he's still out there. I almost have as much…hope…as you do."

Roy smiled at her, genuinely, "Something you learn from Dick?" Raven nodded, "One of the few things."

Roy sighed, "I think I owe it to them, and to GA, to find the real Roy."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I know. You did something, something you wish you can take back, but you can't. You need to learn form it. Bring back Roy isn't going to change the past."

He sighed and agreed, "I know, Rae. I just…you don't know what it's like to betray the people who trust you because you felt so weak to actually do something about it."

Raven raises her eyebrow, "I don't know?"

Roy looked at her. Oh right… "Sorry, Rae."

She smirked, "Don't worry about me. Go back to your apartment."

As Raven began to walk away, Roy stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

Raven smiled at the redhead, "Go back to your apartment. There's something waiting for you…it might help you look for Speedy."

* * *

_So rise from the darkness__  
__Eyes of the dismissed__  
__Hearts of the used__  
__Show me your worst__  
__Show me your cursed__  
__Tell me the truth_

* * *

**It's intentionally short, just to let you know.**

**I think my favorite YJ episode is Salvage, which is why I wrote this one and I love Roy/Red Arrow.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
